Big Time Decision
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall has to choose between Jo and Lucy. Jo has to choose between her North Carolina ex or her LA ex. Rated T for some parts.


**A/N hey I know that I haven't been on in a while it's because of school and my laptop broke. But here I am writing a one shot because I have writers block. **

**What I think happens after Big Time Surprise. **

**Shout- Out- goes to everyone who has read my stories and yes I do read all of your Jendall ones I just don't have time to upload. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If events happen I take no responsibility for them.**

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo was back and she caught me kissing Lucy. I just had to get away from all of the madness. I ran for the stairs trying to hide. I didn't go to 2J because I knew Jo or Lucy would go there, so I went back to the lobby to see Jo sitting on one of the lounge chairs. I then ran by and I heard KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! I knew that was my mom, so I ran back and I heard her say Lucy and Jo want to talk to you.

"Mom I don't want to talk," I said. She said, "They are confused right now." I nodded and went to sit down and talk to them. I sat on the chair, that Jo was previously in and Jo and Lucy sat together on the couch. Jo decided to talk first, "Kendall it's so good to see you and your girlfriend, Lucy, but I should get unpacking." I had mumbled, "Well this is a good hello to you too." Jo asked, "What did you say Kendall?" I said, "I missed you and Lucy isn't my girlfriend."

Lucy had then asked, "Jo do you need help unpacking?" Jo nodded, and I asked, "Jo can I help you?" Jo said, "Thanks but I'm fine with Lucy helping me." I had only offered because it seemed like the nice thing to do. I can't say no to Jo but Lucy already got her heart broken by Beau. I don't want to be a heart breaker, but I can't say no because I had already lost Jo and I don't want to lose her again.

I am going to ask Camille what to do because Logan would freak out, James would immediately say Jo, and Carlos would say corndogs. I walked to 4J and Jo opened the door. I had slammed the door in her face and then I straightened out my hair and my shirt. I knocked again and she opened up the door, and had her hand covering her nose. I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see you here, but I need to talk to Camille." "Oh," she said frowning a bit. I said, "Look I didn't mean to kiss Lucy in the elevator, I got caught up in the moment and I kind of asked her out on a date." She had frowned a bit again and bit her lip, just like she did three years ago. I had gone to lean into peck her cheek, and before I did I heard, "Jo who's at the door?" Jo yelled back, "My dad I have to go." I laughed at her lie and I heard Lucy say, "Is that Kendall's laugh." Jo shushed me, and then said, "No that's my ringtone."

**Jo's Pov**

_Flashback:_

_When I saw Kendall kissing Lucy, I almost died. I then saw him give me the OMG She's back look, and then he ran out. I invited Lucy to my place. We started to unpack and then we started talking about Kendall. _

_**Lucy: So has Kendall changed since you last saw him. **_

_**Jo: Yes, his voice sounded different, his hair changed, and well he changed. **_

_**Lucy: I feel bad now.**_

_**Jo: Why?**_

_**Lucy: because Kendall asked me out on a date, and well I can't say yes because I don't know if he has feelings for me.**_

_**Jo: seeing as how he was kissing you earlier, he probably does. **_

_**Lucy: Thanks and do you still have feelings for him?**_

_**Jo: a little bit. And I miss our one minute dates, our good bye kisses, our his and her smoothies, his jealousy, his sweetness, his dimples, his laugh, his Christmas surprise, his me doodles, his happy dance, his face when I went to New Zealand, his protectiveness, his crazy antics, when I walked into 2J, his reaction after I told him he should forget about me, him showing up to kiss me at the airport, and well his determination. **_

_**Lucy: well I think we should go to Camille's and finish later. **_

_**Jo: agreed. **_

_Back to normal _

I had then lied to Lucy and Camille, to be with Kendall. Kendall was my everything. I shut the apartment door, and shoved Kendall out. I said, "Kendall, you almost got us caught." He chuckled and said, "Let them catch us." I said, "Kendall I made the biggest shot in the world and I have to repack everything, because I can't live at the Palm Woods anymore." He had frowned and then almost fainted. I had said, "Kendall, I'll come and visit you."

**Kendall's Pov**

It struck me, she only cared about me. I recall her say 'maybe you only come once in a lifetime'. I have to make my move. I then hugged her like I never hugged her before and I leaned in to kiss her on the lips and I heard the door open and Lucy and Camille walked out. I quickly turned the almost kiss into a hug. Jo whispered in my ear goodbye.

I had memorized her figure; her and well I realized what I wanted. She was leaving and well Camille and Lucy were watching and I whispered cause you have my heart. I then walked to my apartment and cried on the couch. Logan had walked in and then whispered, "Girl problems."

I nodded and then cried out her name, and well I realized I can't live without Jo. Logan had said, "Sit up and we will talk about this. What does Jo make you feel like?" I said, "I feel like I'm the king of the world, I'm the luckiest guy on earth, she makes my heart beat, she has my heart, she makes me want to see the world in a new way, and well she makes me feel good." "How does Lucy make you feel?" Logan asked. "Well she makes me realize that you have to realize your true feelings for someone before you have them, she had me at a first glance. Lucy is like my rocker type of girl. She can play the guitar, and she speaks what is on her mind." Logan said, "Try dating Lucy, and then if your feelings are true for Jo then go and get her back." I then said, "Jo's leaving again." Logan gave me a what look. I said, "She said, that she was leaving." I then sang Gustavo's song lyric, "she moved so far away." I had then gone to find Lucy. I found her and asked her to be my girlfriend and then I saw Jo walking by, and she took my breath away. I then avoided both of them. I saw Jo with a suitcase in hand and her key in hand.

Mr. Bitters said, "Have a good time in North Carolina." I ran up to her saying, "Jo I thought you were just moved out of the Palm Woods, not California." Jo had then said, "I didn't want to have to tell you, because I knew you and Lucy were going to get back together, and well my ex, Luke, from North Carolina called and said he wanted to get back together. He also said for me to go back to North Carolina, and then we will both come to California in a few days. I think you guys will like him, he has hair just like you Kendall, he has tattoos, just like you Kendall, he has green eyes, has dimples, is taller than James, stronger than James, is really good looking, and he is a gentleman."

I then asked, "When we dated, was I just like him?" Jo didn't say anything, she just left. I found her cellphone, because it fell and then I ran to give it to her. She thanked me and then left. I had walked back to Lucy. I had said, "What do you think he will be like?" She just shrugged.

2 weeks later

**Logan's Pov**

Kendall kept asking when Jo was coming back. James was trying to be funny, and he said never and that got Kendall to face plant. It was obvious that he loved her. She had been gone for a few weeks, and now three coming up. Jo then walked into the Palm Woods with this guy that looked a little bit like Kendall, and James combined. Jo was making out with this guy, and Kendall walked in and he almost died. He had to tape his mouth shut, faint to shut up. Jo heard him fall and stopped kissing this guy.

**Jo's Pov**

"Kendall this is my ex-boyfriend, now boyfriend, Luke. I told you he looks just like you." Kendall just said, "Hi Luke, I'm Kendall, Jo's ex- boyfriend." He said extending his hand. Luke shook his hand, and well Kendall is probably going to get back at me, by making out with Lucy. "Kendall, Luke and I were going to go to the pool, do you want to come?" I asked. He nodded. Well I haven't seen Kendall shirtless since three years ago. Kendall went to get His and Her smoothies he forgot to get Luke one, and well I offered Luke some of mine. Kendall got jealous, because I was sharing with Luke and not him. Luke took off his shirt to reveal an 8- pack. I stripped down into my bikini. "Come on Kendall; come in the water with us." He just said ok, and went to take off his shirt. He did and I went to grab a towel, and he had accidentally spilt a little bit of his pink smoothie on my thigh. I watched as he went to wipe it, and Luke came over and told Kendall to just go and get the towel, and that he would clean up the mess. Luke had cleaned it up and pinched my butt. I slapped his chest, and I realized Kendall was nowhere to be seen. He probably saw me and Luke flirting, and felt left out. I then shoved Luke into the pool, and jumped next to him. We were kissing in the water and Kendall came back and I saw him, with flowers. I saw him put them on the chair, and he grabbed his stuff and left. I then pulled away from Luke, and went to grab the flowers. I told Luke that I needed to check something. He said, "Just come back when you're done." I went and read the card:

_Dear Jo, _

_ I realized that I would never be able to date you, and well I already had my chance and I blew it. I already had my turn to kiss you and now my time is up. Luke is the luckiest guy in the world right now, because he is with you. When I realized how well you two got together, I knew that my chance was gone. I never should've let you go. You were like my stick in hockey; I love my stick more than anything. And if I compare that, I love you more than anything. I know you don't have feelings for me, but I will keep on trying to get you. You have my heart and always will. I may have met a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry cause you have my heart. _

_ Love, _

_ Kendall_

I had smiled at his flowers. I told Luke that I had to go, and I had then gone to 2J to confront Kendall. I knocked and I saw Kendall at the door. He was still in his clothes from before as was I. He had said, "So you got my message." I smiled and he leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I had said, "Kendall, Luke and I are going to dinner and a movie, do you and Lucy want to come?" He told me that he would come with Lucy. I felt bad, that Kendall had wanted me back and I was with Luke. I wore a green dress and a golden belt, with black tights and heels.

Luke wore a blue blazer, and black dress pants, and a white tie. Kendall wore a plaid green shirt, with a beanie, skinny black and gold tie, jeans, and vans. Lucy wore a red dress with a black belt, white tights, and black heels. (Jo's hair was just like when she returned from New Zealand, and so was Lucy's. Kendall's hair was normal, wet, and styled. Luke had his hair just like Kendall).

**No One's Pov**

They all met in the Lobby. Kendall and Luke were first. Kendall had said, "You look nice, and I hope Jo matches you." Luke said, "You too, but with Lucy not Jo." Jo came out next and Luke gave her a lingering kiss, and then he pulled away from her and said, "Jo, you look AMAZING." Jo complimented on his looks and then she noticed Kendall, still waiting for Lucy. Kendall hugged her, and whispered, "Jo you look beautiful. If looks could kill, I'd be dead the first day you came."

Lucy came down and Kendall said that she looked pretty. Luke had said to Kendall after the girls were talking to each other, that Jo matched Kendall and not him. We all got in the car and headed to the restaurant. Jo sat across from Kendall and Lucy was across from Luke. Kendall kept trying to play footsies with Jo, and she kept denying it and Luke was getting mad. Jo kissed Luke and Kendall was jealous. Jo then kicked Kendall's foot.

**Jo's Pov**

After Kendall tried to play footsies, and Luke kissed me, Kendall got jealous. I kicked Kendall's foot, and he coughed. Luke pulled away and he apologized. Lucy grabbed ahold of Kendall's hand and Kendall held her hand while playing footsies with me. Luke had his arm around my waist and I held his hand, while playing footsies with Kendall. We got our food. Kendall got spaghetti, I got ravioli, Lucy got steak, and Luke got spaghetti. Luke took one of my raviolis and I took one of his meatballs.

I then heard the song worldwide playing and I heard Kendall singing along. I started to think back at that moment when I was going to New Zealand and he and the guys sang worldwide. I told them that we should skip the movie, and go home. They all agreed. First we dropped Luke off, and he kissed me goodbye and Kendall mumbled good bye kiss. I had pulled away from Luke and he had then shut his door. I turned the corner with Kendall and Lucy and then Kendall realized he left his jacket near Luke's house.

**Kendall's Pov**

He went to pick it up, and he saw this model go in and then I saw Luke making out with that model, and I had to tell Jo to protect her. I couldn't watch her get her heart broken. We then dropped Lucy off and she kissed me on the lips good bye and then Jo and I were going to drop Jo off at either 4J or B. We went to B first and we talked. I said, "Jo, Luke was cheating on you with a model."

Jo said, "Kendall I know you want to get back together with me, but I think you are lying to me. Luke is not a cheater." Kendall sighed and said, "Fine but when you realize I am right, let me know." Jo nodded and then I shoved her up against the wall and kissed her. I kissed on her neck, jaw, and her lips. Jo responded, by grinding her hips with mine, and moaning. I stopped and then said, "So is it 4J or B?" Jo brought me to B, but then Camille wasn't there, so she went to 4J with me.

Every time we were in the elevator, we would kiss. I realized I was helping Jo cheat on Luke and I was cheating on Lucy. Oh shit Lucy. I forgot about her. I stopped kissing Jo and said, "I forgot about Lucy." Jo nodded and I dropped her off, and I went to 2J.

The next day came and I tried to avoid both Jo and Lucy. I was walking down the hallway of the second floor. I saw Jo coming up the stairs, head on her phone. I ran to the elevator. I then saw Lucy exit 2J and I then ran inside of 2J. Camille and Logan were in there.

**Logan's Pov**

Camille said, "You can either stay with Lucy, or get back together with Jo, but you can't do both." Kendall went to hide under the couch and Jo then walked in with Lucy. Jo had asked me, "Logan is Kendall here?" and Lucy said the same. I had pointed to the couch and said no, so Kendall would think that they didn't know, so Camille got up and shut the door. Kendall appeared, and Jo and Lucy were still there. Kendall had then taken Camille's advice, and he decided to get back together with Jo. He loved her too much to let her go. Kendall had then said to Lucy, "Lucy you are a sweet beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend and I realized that I am falling in love all over again with Jo. Jo was my first LA love, and well I just can't let her go. I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. Jo hasn't told Luke that she was breaking up with him yet, but I still like you a lot, but I love Jo."

**Kendall's Pov**

Lucy cried, so she went to find James, and Jo had kissed my cheek, and I said, 'you're a good cheek kisser' and she kissed my cheek again. I had told Jo that I would see her later. Carlos and James came out of their room, and said, "Logan who won?" "Neither the time is up in 3, 2, 1, 0," Logan replied. "Awe so we stayed in our room for a month for nothing and now we owe Logan $500.00 each," Carlos responded.

**A/N That was my version of Big Time Decision. I hope you liked it. Review, Favorite, and Follow. I want to thank you for reading this. Follow me on Twitter 1AllisonMullins and follow on Instagram theallisonmullins1102 **


End file.
